She Will Be Loved
by Jude Quincy
Summary: [oneshot songfic] Jamie's thoughts. Read and review, please...


A/N – Okay, so here's another one-shot songfic by Yours Truly. I have, like, 6 more on the way. heh. I am so addicted to these. Enjoy and leave me some feedback!

Slight warning: This is super emo. heh. I just though that needed a warning…

---

"**She Will Be Loved"  
**_one-shot song fic_

---

**Who was I kidding?_Patsy?_ I mean, come on! I wear Converse sneakers and my hair is gelled. Patsy loves to rip things. Lots of things.**

**I whisper. She screams. I read. She screams. I listen to music. She screams.**

**Have I mentioned that she screams?**

**Now you know who doesn't scream? The same girl I've known for years. The epitome of 'the girl next door.'**

**Too bad she's as off-limits as Liam's sense of humor.**

_Beauty queen of only 18  
__She had some trouble with herself_

**How long have I known her? Over seventeen years? It's crazy to think about. I've known her longer than everyone else, spent more time with her, known more of her secrets, and yet…what happened?**

**I only ever see her at G Major nowadays. I'm lucky if I even get a word in edgewise. Her mind is always wrapped around that boybander.**

**I've been her rock longer than I want to admit. But never anything more. Well, there was that one time, but…well, we don't like to remember that.**

_He was always there to help her  
__She always belonged to someone else_

**Patsy dumped me. Said 'Liam Jr.' was a perfect name for me. I was 'too commercialized for her tastes' and she 'hoped I was happy kissing industry ass and wasting my life taking care of Liam's every need.'**

**At least now I know how Jude feels. A little bit. I never loved Patsy, but I still feel like something is missing in my life.**

**Maybe it had been missing before Patsy, but I busied myself with her to forget about it. I don't really feel like thinking about it. At least not now.**

**You know what I do feel like? Seeing _her_.So that's where I am.**

**Next door.**

_Idrove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door_

**She's not home. Or at least that's Sadie's story. Where else could she be? She's not at G Major. She's not wandering around the streets of Toronto.**

**So where is she?**

_I've had you so many times  
__But somehow I want more_

**Now I'm doing the same thing I've been doing my entire life—waiting for her. It's sad and pathetic. I know. But I can't stop. You know why? Because there's still that little hope she'll open her eyes and realize the person for her has been living next door, waiting for her her whole life.**

**Hey, a guy can dream right?**

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

**It's so funny, really. She's dated every guy in her life. Well, she never dated Kyle or Wally, but those two are always so wrapped up in each other, it doesn't even matter. I worry about those two sometimes.**

**But she always goes running back to _him_. He hurts her every day, but she still loves him. I guess I can't hate her for it. I do the same thing with her.**

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

**Why is it when I think I can finally get over her, she comes running back to me and wants me to take care of her? She makes it so hard. Sometimes I wonder if she knows how much she's tearing me apart inside. Like, does she know that when she smiles, my heart swells and I feel like nothing can ever go wrong? Does she know that when she cries, every tear that drips down her face makes me want to die all over again?**

**Of course not.**

**All she knows is Tommy. But will I give up hope? Will I move and find someone who actually knows how much I care about them?**

**Of course not.**

**Twenty years from now, I'll still be sitting on her porch, waiting for her to come out so I can profess my undying love for her.**

**Waiting is the story of my life.**

_Tap on my window  
__Knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

**Patsy said I needed a backbone. Everyone acts like I don't see how I am. Like I don't understand that I'm pathetic. I get it. I just don't know how to fix it. Or if I even_want_ to fix it.**

**I happen to like the way my life is going. At least I get to see her. I get to spend some time with her. God, I_am_ sad.**

_Iknow I tend to get so insecure  
__Doesn't matter anymore_

**I don't think I truly understand love. Because love is supposed to be soft and comforting. Love is supposed to be thoughtful. It's not supposed to be painful and agonizing, is it? I mean, love is a beautiful and tender thing.**

**But what's more beautiful than watching tears drip down a perfect face? What's more beautiful that being able to kiss someone's sadness away?**

**I guess I do understand love. Or at least my version of it.**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise  
__It moves us along_

**Sometimes it seems like she knows. She knows that I'm just going to sit around and wait for her to need me. But I think I'm okay with that too. Just knowing that when all those jerks go and break her heart, she can always turn to me.**

**Because that's all I've ever really wanted. Just for her to need me. It makes all the waiting worthwhile.**

_My heart is full and  
__My door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

**I want to scream at the top of my lungs that I am in love with her. I want her to know that there is someone out there who loves her with their whole heart. I want to scream out so she knows that she is not alone and that someone wants to make her feel like she's the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth.**

**Because she is.**

_I don't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

**Her name is on repeat in my head. I hear it every day. Each time I hear it, it sounds even more beautiful. I don't know how to handle all of this. I'm not even dating her. I'm not even her best friend anymore.**

**I shouldn't feel like this. Not about someone I barely talk to anymore. Yet…I can't help but feel like this.**

**She is my sky. She is my earth. She is my everything.**

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

**When will she see it again? When will she see me again? I love her more than anyone ever could. More than he could. More than anyone. But all she sees is_him_, and how there is still some hope that he could love her back.**

**I guess she needs that hope. That's what keeps her going. At least it's what keeps _me_ going.**

_I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are_

**He's gone. And as much as I always wanted it, she is hurting so bad. More than I could ever had imagined. It breaks my heart to see her crying.**

**But she cried on my shoulder. For the first time in a long time, she needed me. And it felt better than anything else in the entire world.**

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me  
__Catch her every time she falls_

**Her album is number one, but she doesn't even care. All she cares about is that the love of her life drove away, leaving her completely alone. Nothing else matters to her.**

**We'd be perfect for each other. She loves him the same way I love her.**

**Now_that's_ irony.**

_Tap on my window  
__Knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

**She's locked herself in her room. Sadie says she won't come out, not even for food. I'm worried about her.**

**She needs to take care of herself. She needs to be strong. Take it from someone who knows—when the person you love hurts you, no one else is going to take care of you.**

_Idon't mind spending every day  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

**She is so beautiful and she doesn't even see it. All she sees is that something must be wrong with her if he left her. She doesn't see that her eyes brighten up my life and her voice brings happiness to everyone who hears it.**

**I wish there was some way I could show her how wonderful she truly is.**

**But…She is so lost. And somehow that makes her even more beautiful.**

_And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved  
__And she will be loved_

**I need to shake it. I need to shake this obsession. I need to shake her. I need to move on. It's killing me every day. Seeing her without me. Seeing her hurt.**

**And if I never get over this, I will be sitting her for the rest of my life, waiting for her.**

**But it's so hard. To know that she loves someone else, and could never love me back. At least not the way that I love her.**

_Try so hard to say goodbye  
__Try so hard to say goodbye_

**I love her. I love her more than life itself. And you know what? I always will. No matter how many times she hurts me and lets me go, I will always love her.**

**And you know what else? I'm totally okay with that.**

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

**I love you, Jude.**

---

A/N - Okay, so what did we think? Be honest. I wasn't too happy with it, but I've been working on it for a long time, and I don't think I can do anything else with it.

I always felt so sorry for Jamie. Sitting around waiting for Jude… :tears: Poor Jamester… Leave me some feedback!

-JQ-


End file.
